The journal
by gabby1123
Summary: KAgome helps some kid and school and becomes her friend, one day the friend dies and orders kagome with her last words to give one copy of the journal to her parents and keep one itself, but someting wierd is going on with the journal... R
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed

Her test was today and she didn't study! She never got a chance to study, luckily it was recess and she was going to put in all the effort she could! She leand her back to a tree and let herself fall, then she pulled out her books.

She smiled to herself in approval, 5 minutes past and she was doing good. At least, until now. Kagome say Eri who was running upto her in full speed.

'Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!'

'What? What? What!'

'Sor is getting beat up by some bullies!'

Sor is a kid who had no friends, she was pretty, long black hair, light blue eyes, but kand of a nerd, she studied all the time, every chance she got! She was also terribly shy. So shy that no one liked her.

'Again?'

'Yeah'

'Some one should help her!'

'WHAT!'

'Eri, if you were her you wouldn't want to be beat up all the time, would you?'

'Well, no, but-'

Kagome shut her book and stood up

'No buts Eri, She could be seriously hurt!'

'Why help HER? Shes too quiet and, and she's a nerd! Besides, she has no friends!'

'Well Eri, I think shes about to have one'

Kagome started to walk away towards The bullying

As she walked she only heard Eri say 'But Kagome!' Luckily, Eri didn't chase after her like usual.

Kagome finally reached a big crowd of people shouting 'FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!'

She pushed her way through until she saw Sor on the ground crying. Also A boy about to throw a punch at her with a big smirk on his face.

Kagome was in terror, how could someone hurt people just because their shy?

Kagome shouted loudly

'STOP!'

The boy frowned and turned to her

She saw his face, it was Sega

Sega was tall, short black hair and had the total bad boy act on all the time, their were rumors about him, bad ones, and the worse thing was they were all true, especially the one that he was totally crushing on kagome.

Sega turned to her

'Why?'

He asked questioningly, he still smiled devilishly, but you could kind of tell that he was surprised to see kagome

'B-Because you shouldn't hurt an innocent person just because she is shy a-and study's a lot for good mark's!'

'Why?'

He just smiled noticing kagomes voice cracking

Kagome noticed this and made her voice stern, she has fought demons, risked her life many times, even pretty much died and came back withought fully dying. She travels with a lecherous monk, a demon slayer, two demons and a hanyou, how come she couldn't stick up for this one person? She spoke again this time she sounded tougher

'Because…. Because she is my friend!'

Their was gasps all around her, Sega was shocked and their was also a confused look on Sor, but it was worth it. Everyone left.

Sor stood up and wiped her tears away

'Y-You didn't need to do that, I get beaten up every day!'

'Sor, trust me, it was necessary…'

'But I-'

'Just trust me, lets go study!'

Kagome smiled to herself knowing she did something right, She also noticed Sor had a faint smile on too, and she nodded as she picked up her stuff

Kagome and Sor walk over to the tree and sit down and study, but she notices that Sor has pulled out a little journal, no, two. Kagome notices her scribbling something in the first one, then she repeated the same thing in the second one.

'What are those?'

'oh, just my journals'

'Why do you need two?'

'When I die ill give one to my parents and Something with the other one'

'You wont die for a long time though, Sor!'

'I know, but it also gives me memorys, good and bad'

Kagome smiled and nodded and went back to work

After the day was done kagome asked Sor if she wanted to come over, Sor said yes and wrote in her journals again, kagome decided to aske if her parents would mind and Sor just frowned sadly and then said quietly that she lived in a foster home because her mom died an her dad beat her.

Kagome felt guilty for making her speak of it but she still noticed Sor writing in her journals

Later on the phone rang it was for Sor.

Sor was obviously having fun at Kagomes and had a big smile on her face, however, on the phone her happiness turned into complete sadness

She hung up the phone and said to Kagome

''Their…dead…….'

Kagome was shocked and quickly asked

'Whos dead!'

'my…..fosters……….'

Kagome was shocked, how could someone have such a miserable life? She decided since she had nowhere to go, she would tell sor about the feudal era and all her other friends, weirdly, it wasn't much of a shock to Sor who was just scribbling stuff down in her notebook

Eventually they planned to go to the feudal era together, the next day.


	2. The death

Previous chappie: So ya, kagome and Sor were going to the feudal era together, don't ask me how, but they are

- - - - - - - - -

'You jump in the… well?' Sor asked puzzled

'Yes, simple as that, but oh…' Kagome replied 'You might need this'

Kagome and Sor stood outside the well of the higurashi household. Kagome passed Sor a sacred jewel shard and held one herself

'So this is a sacred jewel shard?'

'Yes'

Sor scribbled some things down in her journals.

Later… in the feudal era….

'Finally, I thought you were never coming back!' Inu yasha growled

'Sorry inu-yasha but-'

Kagome and Sor climbed out the well and were walking towards inu yasha and the others

'HEY! Who the hell is THIS?' Inu yasha yelled now looking towards Sor

'This is Sor, Sor, this is Inu yasha'

Kagome looked at Sor who just nodded sadly

'Hey, whats her problem Kagome, how come she isn't all "AHH" or "OMG IT'S A BOY WITH EARS"?' Inu yasha said questioningly

'Inu yasha, please, If Kagome wish's to bring a beautiful women to the feudal era, then let it be' Miroku said coming up, Now with a blink of an eye Miroku was looking seriously in towards Sors eyes while holing her hands "My name is Miroku, and would you do the honours of bearing my child?'

Kagome could only watch and see what happened next, and was expecting a large slap noise, but Sor only looked up at him and started to look really sad, she then got out of his grasp and sat down beside Kagome without a word. Everyone was puzzled, mostly Miroku though.

'She didn't slap him!' Inu yasha said

'You know what..' Kagome said, standing up and calling everyone, mainly inu yasha and Miroku, away from Sors hearing reach

'HEY, WHATS THE BIG IDEA!' Inu yasha yelled

'wait inu yasha, Kagome was about to tell us something' miroku said calmly

'When I bring a friend, I expected better from you too..'

'What do you mean?' Miroku asked, now curious

'EVERYONE IN HER FAMILY IS DEAD AND SO ARE HER FOSTERS YOU DOPE!' Kagome started to yell more upset now

Inu and Miroku were now surprised and had a look of astonishment on their face

'W-we didn't know…' Inu started

'AND YOU DON'T NEED TO, YOU KNOW WHAT? WHEN I BRING OVER A FRIEND I EXPECT YOU TO BE NICER, YOU KNOW WHY? THE WHOLE WORLD COLUD BE DEAD AND YOU TWO DOPES WOULDN'T KNOW!'

'But Kagome we…' Miroku started

'AND YOU, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO UP TO PEOPLE AND ASK THEM TO BARE YOUR CHILD? YOU WOULD PROBABLY THINK SOMETHING WOULD BE WRONG WHEN SHE NEVER SPOKE, SHE NEVER SMILED, AND LOOKED SAD, I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS SOMETHING WAS WRONG!'

'uhh, kagome..' Inu yasha said startled

'WHAT!'

'Kagome, Its nice of you to stick up for me and all, but I don't care, I am used to these kind of things..'

'Sor!' Kagome turned around surprised to see her, but even more surprised to see Inu yasha and Miroku and there hands and knees apologizing and wanting her to forgive them.

'Kagome, im sorry to interrupt and I wanted to ask if me and Sango could fight that deamon..'

'What deamon?' Kagome asked forgetting everything

'The one that Sango is fighting'

'Sangos fighting?' Miroku had perked up

_Of course! _Kagome thought _Why didn't I sence it before!_

'A SACRED JEWEL SHARD!'

'WHAT!' Inu yasha yelled more interested now

Suddenly everyone heard a loud 'KIRARA' followed by a Ear piercing scream, Everyone ran out to the clearing.

Kirara had turned to her smaller form and had been knocked out, Sango had been knocked out as well on the other side of the field. Next to Kirara their was shippos unconscious body as well. In the middle their was a large deamon.

'SANGO!' Miroku yelled, obviously concerned

'YOUR DEAD!' Inu yasha yelled

'INU YASHA WAIT!' KAome yelled concerned

'WHAT?' He replied Bitterly

'THE SHARD IS IN HIS EYE! WAIT, IN HIS LEFT LEG, WAIT.. OH NO!'

'WHAT?'

'FIVE SHARDS, ONE IS HIS RIGHT EYE, ONE IN EACH LEG AND ONE IN EACH ARM!'

'GOTCHA!'

In yasha cut the deamons leg, and it screeched in terror and whacked him across the field, Kagome screamed his name in horror and pulled out her sacred arrows and shot his head, the deamon reached out at her for hitting his right eye

'Sor, RUN!'

'what? AHHH!'

Kagome ran out of the way, the deamon caught sor and held her in his hand.

'SOR!' kagome screamed

'NARAKUS POISONOU INSECTS!' Miroku yelled

Inu yasha became cautious and noticed Sor screaming

'LET GO OF HER!' he yelled and he hit the deamons arm with his sword, the deamon yelped and let go of her

THUD

Sor scrambled towards a tree trunk and climbed the tree, she had pulled out her journals and started to write in them

'SOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Kagome screeched

No answer

Sor jumped down and told Kagome to keep one journal, and give her parents the other

Kagome didn't understand why

10 minutes later, the deamon killed Sor the minute before inu yasha had killed the deamon

- - - - - -

Before you ask

No Sor does not come back to life

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Last page

Ok, chapter 3, aww, poor Sor, hehe, she should have fought instead of writing in her journal, but if she did, where would this plot be? Heh, well, on whith the stry!

- - - - - -

'Sor!' Kagome screamed

'wretched deamon…' Inuyasha growled

Kagome started to cry

'kagome..?' inu yasha said calmly, as he walked towads her.

'Inu yasha! Why! Why her!' Kagome was drenched in tears, inu yasha was drenched in blood.

'…Kagome..'

Inu yasha held on to her

(flashback)

'What are those?'

'oh, just my journals'

'Why do you need two?'

'When I die ill give one to my parents and Something with the other one'

'You wont die for a long time though, Sor!'

'I know, but it also gives me memorys, good and bad'

Kagome smiled and nodded and went back to work

(second flashback)

'SOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Kagome screeched

No answer

Sor jumped down and told Kagome to keep one journal, and give her parents the other

Kagome didn't understand why

(end of flashbacks)

Kagome pulled away from inu.

'The..journals' she said in between tears.

'kagome… what journals..?'

Kagome pulled out a journal that belonged to Sor.

'keep one, give other to her… fosters…'

'huh?'

'their dead…'

Kagome, what?' Inu said confused

Kagome pulled out the journal and read it.

The first page said

' This journal belongs to :Sor if lost please return'

Kagome just smiled and read on.

'Dear diary,

I know you are just a journal, but mommy says I cant have a diary because she says ill loose the key, she is probably right though. So Im keeping you as a diary, mommy says that tommorro well go on a picnic. I love my mommy, and my daddy too. Christmas is tommorro! See you then, love, Sor, age 6'

Kagome shed another tear and read on to page 2, while inu yasha grabbed the other journal and read that one too.

'Hey diary! Its Christmas today, I got a book called "Scrooge" but its so big, I don't think ill ever read it, I also got lots of chocolate and candy, but my favorite present is my new teddy-bear, mr. wiggles! I have to go now, bedtime, by diary!"

Kagome smiled and kept reading, until she reached a terryfying one.

'Dear diary,

I am really scared, mommy says there is nothing to worry about, but, daddy is a police officer, and he went to work today, but he was spossed to come home 5 hours ago, its 12:30 a.m, and hes still not home! Mommy was talking on the phone a little while ago and started to cry, I don't know where daddy is, but mommy says hell be fine, she says hes in heaven now but I don't know where that it, I asked mommy for the phone number, but she says their isn't a phone their. So I tried the operater, all she did was start to cry, I don't know where daddy is now, but I hope he will come back home soon! Sor, age 6 and a half'

Kagome shivered and started to cry after that one, inu yasha secretly shed a tear as well, but he pretended to know what the operater was and the phone and a policeman, but he didn't. he still thought it was sad.

Kagome kept reading

'Dear diary,

Its been 2 weeks, guess what? Daddy came to see me last night, only, he was all wjhite and sort of see throughinsh, he told me not to worry about him and said he wasn't coming back, im still scared, daddy wouldn't let me hug him, he said that he was watching over me, and to take care of mommy for him too. When I told mommy the next day, she didn't believe me, and she started to cry again too. I miss daddy.

Bye diary, Sor'

Kagome kept reading.

'Diary,

I have to be quick, mom said to hide, I musnt make any noise, she said their coming and said not to worry about her, she also said to run to the police and stay safe, its raining, I hope they don't catch me, I hope mom wll be all right. Im afraid she wont be though, I have to go, Sor, 12'

Kagome hesitated before reading on

'Diary,

Sorry I havnt written in awhile, im just so afraid, moms dead, and so is dad, they got mom, turns out they got dad too… im afraid diary, im afraid, the said ill live with fosters.. I just hope the wont get them too.. By diary, Sor, age 12'

Kagome burst out crying again.

She read more and more, and realizied one of these pages had her in them

'hey diary,

Things are beginning to look up, Kagome, a new friend of mine just saved me from bullies, I couldn't believe it. Noone would ever save me! We are working on studying right now, bye diary, Sor'

Kagome smiled

Diary,

Im sleeping over at a friends.. It is a good thing kagome invited m over, what a strokenof luck, guess what? Its bad news. They got my fosters… but there is good news, the police caught them, they are getting the death sentence. Me and Kagome are leaving tommorro, bye diary, sor"

Kagome paused, realizing that she knew what was going to happen next

'Diary, There are deamons here, we are fighting them, Im quickly writing, I don't think ill make it, I hope Inu yasha wins, this deamon is evil, it has 5 shards of the Shikon jewel! It already hurt a bunch of people, bye diary, I have to give you to Kagome now, Sor'

Kagome knew this would be the last entry, but when she turned the page, she shrieked in horror. On the next page it said

'Dear diary,

I have died, I am dead

Bye diary, Sor'

- - - - - -

EEEK! How did that happen! Well, how is the story so far? You like? Review plz! Cya!


	4. Gone home

Dear Diary, its been a day since I have been killed by Naraku, I saw you read this book, well Kagome, I told you it would come in handy now didn't I? but I also feel very guilty, I am sorry Kagome, I didn't been to be such a terrible friend. I know I am probably making it worse for you, thank you. Thanks all of you, for trying to help me.

That's it for today.

Kagome smiled as she read the last sentence. She didn't know how it was happening, but it was, and nothing could stop that. All she could do was keep reading all the future page's. Yes, it was scary to have this happen, but not everything surprised Kagome anymore. So she just went with it.

'HEY KAGOME!' Inu yasha cried from behind her. Kagome turned around just as Inu-Yasha stopped. 'Theirs a new page" he said reffering to the 2nd copy of the book. Kagome nodded and walked back to the field. Inuyasha paused behind her. He closed the book and and ran up to Kagome. 'What's the matter?' Kagome turned to face him. She forced a smile and slowly said "I want to go home now" and walked back to her thing's. Inu yasha nodded and ran to help out.

"INU YASHA!' Shippo cried behind everyone. 'CAN I SEE THE JOURNAL!' He cried as he caught his breath after he stopped. Inu yasha shrugged and dropped it on his head with a slight "Oww! Followed by a 'hey! Inu yasha!' Kagome Picked up her things and signaled for kirara, a few seconds later kirara came, followed by Sango, followed my Miroku with a fairly red slap mark against his cheek. Shippo ran up to Inu yasha and pulled his pant leg's. ;Inu yashaaa!' Shippo said in a slightly annoying tone of voive. 'WHAT! I gave you the book, read it!" He replied. Shippo frowned and said "yea, but it would be so much easier if I COULD READ IT!' Inu yasha wasn't Satisfied. ' TURN THE BOOK AROUND YOU DOPE!' He yelled annoyed. Shipplo frowned and put the book upside-right and walked off muttering some thing to do with stupid inu yasha. Inu yasha looked up at Kagome and Sango who were now on Kirara flying in the sky.

- - --------

HEY PPLZ! Soz the chapterz so short, but I havnt written in a while and its better to get SOMETHING done then NOTHING done, right? Right. Kk. REVIEWWW!


End file.
